twisted fate
by Shellz006
Summary: Maka is changed by an evil vampire, and refuses to tell her friends, untill Death the kid finds out. My story edited by birdofdarkness. Plaeas read! mixed in is a little romance and mystery. i don't own Soul Eater!
1. Chapter 1

Heyo peoples! It's Rachelleybelly here! My first story and I hope you people like it. It's a Soul Eater story with a tad bit of Vampire Knight! It was edited and changed around a bit by my bestie k. Here user is birdofdarkness! Follow her peoples! Hope you enjoy!

MAKA'S P.O.V.

As I walked into school, I saw Black*star laying face first on the pavement, with Tsubaki kneeling next to him, making sure he was ok. I walked over, and said, "Hey guys. Did Black*star get into another fight?"

"No," Tsubaki sighed. "He was on top of the school, and he fell again."

"Oh." I sighed.

"But its ok!" yelled Black*star, as he jumped up. "I will still surpass god someday! Oh hey flat chest, when did you get here?

":[. Maka chop!" I yelled as I chopped him in the head with my book.

KID'S P.O.V.

As I walked into the school (ah the symmetry) I saw Black*star laying face first on the pavement. I sighed and walked over. "What happened to Black*star?" I asked, slightly woeful.

"Oh." Said Maka, blushing somewhat. "I Maka chopped him. He should wake up soon."

Just then, Soul walked up and said, "Hey guys. What happened to Black*star?"We all turned and pointed at Maka. She grinned bashfully and turned to walk into the school, just moments before the bell rang. We all followed her as she walked into Stein's classroom.

*skipping to after class*

"Hey guys?" Tsubaki said suddenly. "Do you want to meet up for pizza or something tonight?"

"Sure!" We all replied cheerfully.

MAKA'S P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked in to Soul and mines apartment. I pulled out my book and laid on the couch, but soon realized that I couldn't focus. I sighed and decided to go for a quick walk in the woods, before meeting the others at Tsubaki and Black*star's house. I pulled on my shoes and headed for the woods. After I was walking for a little bit, a realized that it was pitch black out. I sighed and kept walking, deciding I would head back in fifteen minutes. As I walked a tad further, a figure with long, silvery hair and pale skin stepped out and said, "Hello child. Are you enjoying your walk?"

"Umm, yeah, I am! Thanks for asking" I responded with a nervous grin. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, Yes. Yes I did." She said with an icy cold grin. "By the way, my name is Shizuka Hio. (sorry if I spelt that wrong. Who I mean is the person who killed Zero's parents.) And I will be your master soon."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered nervously. She didn't respond. Instead, she ran toward me with inhuman speed and it looked like fangs that came out of her mouth. I screamed out in pain, as they pierced my neck. She rested my head on her lap as fangs sprouted in my mouth, and skin and blood grew cold and my body hardened and I felt like I could run a mile without breathing heavy. Suddenly, as I sat up, my throat was on fire, and I felt like it may burst into flames.

She looked at me as I held my throat in thirst. "Ah. I know what you want to do. Just remember, once you do you won't ever become sick, or sink to a level E. If you understand that, you may drink a bit of my blood. I feel I owe it to you because I have twisted your fate through my fingers."

I grinned gratefully, and sunk my fangs into her neck. Once I finished, I turned and sprinted toward, Tsubaki, and Black*star's house.

Kid's P.O.V.

Where is she? I thought to myself. Just then, the door bell rang. I ran to the door, to see a pale Maka, with blood dripping down her chin. She gave a grin and wiped blood off her chin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Again, if you haven't gone to birdofdarkness's story, you NEED TO! Laters! Enjoy:]

Maka's P.O.V.

As Kid and the others stared at me I smirked and laughed at their befuddled faces. Once they got over the shock, Kid opened his mouth and said, "What happened to you?"

I frowned slightly, and my pupils dilated, from the sunlight I was standing in. I said, "My life has been changed, for good. If I were you I wouldn't even try to change me back. It would be a waste of time and effort. Any who, I just popped in to make sure you weren't worrying about me."

"Of course we were!" Kid exclaimed! "You are one of our best friends!"

'"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I replied cheerfully! I turned and walked away gracefully, headed toward Soul and mine's house. I suddenly turned and sprinted into the woods. I heard masters voice ordering me to come right now! As I found the owner of the voice, she tossed me a black packet, which had white tablets in it.

"Blood tablets." She said explanatorily. "Put one in a bottle of water, and it will somewhat satisfy your cravings." And then she gave a dismissive nod and turned and ran deeper into the woods.

I ran toward the house, and sprinted in side. Soul was standing there waiting for me. "I forgot my key." He admitted bashfully.

"Crap, so did I," I murmured. I couldn't think of any other way into the apartment, so I broke the lock by kicking it. Soul stared at me in amazement, and ambled in drunkly. I sighed and went to my room, before realizing I wasn't tired. I went back out to the kitchen, and put some water in a glass, and dropped a blood tablet in. The water immediately turned red, so I cautiously took a sip. It actually tasted like blood! I eagerly gulped the rest down, hoping it would make me sleepy, and not want to go drink Souls blood. It seemed to have worked, and I ambled off to my room, falling asleep quickly on my soft feather pillows.

*next morning*

I woke up to the banging of a pot and pan. "Damn Maka! Usually, I can just wake you up by poking you."

"Poke me again," I growled. "I dare you." He then turned and ran out of the room. I sighed. I was going to have to control my emotions. I skipped in to the kitchen, and grabbed some eggs out of the fridge. I put them on a plate when they finished and gave them to Soul. I just put some toast in the toaster for me, and dropped a blood tablet in some water. When I finished everything, I grabbed my bag, put a couple bottles of water in it, and pocketed my tablets.

Kid's P.O.V.

What's with Maka? I thought to myself. Why is she acting so weird? I make a mental note to keep an eye on her as Patty, Liz and I walked in to school. When we walked into the classroom, we saw Maka sitting at her desk, like a good little scholar. But when I looked a little closer her expression looked a little forced, and she looked like she was in pain. I walked over and sat in my seat. She gave me a small smile and turned to listen to Stein as he started talking about dissecting some animal. I quickly wrote a note that said, what's wrong? You look like you're in pain. She quickly read the note, and scribbled a response. It said, Nope I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle. When I finished reading, I looked up at her and she gave me a week, kind of in pain, forced grin. The bell rang and she ran out of the room, as fast as she could, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. I hid behind a pillar to eaves drop on her conversation.

"Hello, headmaster, Cross. I was wondering if there was a spot in the night class for me. I was transformed, and I can't stand being in the classroom, surrounded by the scent. I know that there would be many at your school, but I want to have less physical contact with them." After a short pause, she nodded and said, "Thank you so much! I'll get him to agree. He'll be in the day class right?" then she smiled and snapped her phone shut.

I quietly followed her, to see who she was talking about. I hoped to god it wasn't me. She quickly walked up to Soul and whispered something in his ear. He looked shocked, but quickly agreed, seeing how strongly Maka felt about this. They turned and walked away, toward their apartment. I shook my head, counting on Soul, to keep an eye on her.

Maka's P.O.V.

I was so relieved! He said yes, no questions asked! We ran back to our house, and started packing. In case you were wondering we are going to Cross Academy! I would be in the Night class, with him as a guard, and he would be in the day class.

*skip to after packing*

Well, let's go load our stuff, and say good bye to our friends. When we opened are door Tsubaki was standing there, ready to knock. When she saw that we opened to door already, she put her fist down. "Hey Tsubaki, what's up?" I asked casually.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out tonight, since Maka wasn't there last night. Hey, why do you guys have your bags? Wait, why is your apartment empty? Why are you guys moving?" Tsubaki said.

"Oh, um, we just felt like it was time for us to move on." I stuttered nervously.

"Oh, well you'd better go tell the others what's going on, because if Black*star doesn't know, he'll go ballistic."

"True," I stated. "Just let us load our stuff into the van, and we'll be right over. Okay?" I said, pulling Soul out the door with all our stuff.

After we finished loading, we walked over to Tsubaki and Black*star's house. When we walked through the door Soul yelled out, "Hey people! We're leaving, so say your good-byes now!"

I just kind of shook my head at him, and said, "Bye you guys!"

Then Kid stood up and pulled me into the corner. "I now can see what I couldn't before, what had me so puzzled." I was so confused. I didn't know what he was talking about. "I can see in your soul that you have changed into a vampire. I am not afraid of you, and if you ever, even try, to hurt someone, I will personally come and kill you." I shrugged and nodded my head. It seemed like a legitimate thing.

"Alright," I called. "Soul! We gatta go! We are due in thirty minutes."

"Okay." He called back. "We gatta be on time. Being not on time is so un-cool!"

We waved good-bye and walked away and drove to Cross academy.


End file.
